Mesebeszéd
by Gabryel
Summary: Mikor Hueco Mundoban Gin unatkozni kényszerül, sok jó nem sülhet ki belőle.


Mese-beszéd

2009. április

2009es SakuraCon fanfiction versenyen humor kategóriában 2. helyezett mű és Közönség kedvence.

Ichimaru Gin unalomtól sóhajtozva bámult kifelé Las Noches örök éjszakájába. Királyi lakosztály méretű szobájának nagy ablakából pont jól lehetett látni a környék nevezetességeit, azaz a mindig sötét eget, a természetellenesen változatlan, csökött kifli szerű holdat, a fehér sivatagot meg a kiszáradt, gebe fákat. Nagyon sok szabadideje volt, mivel Aizen-sama a fontosabb dolgokat többnyire maga tervelte ki, a piszkos munkára ott volt az espada, jelentéseket meg nem kellett írni – no nem mintha ő valaha is írt volna. Az mindig Izuru dolga volt, mivel pár jelentés után a soutaichou megállapította, hogy egyfelől annyira hiányzott a logikai összefüggés a 3tai taichoujának műveiből, másfelől olyan gyatra volt a helyesírása, a felismerhetetlen külalakról már ne is essen szó, hogy végül inkább a fukutaichoura hárították a jelentések megírásának feladatát. Így Gin unalomtól sóhajtozva bámult kifelé Hueco Mundo bámulatosan változatlan tájára, amíg egy isteni szikra fel nem lobbant, és pajkosan (többek szerint inkább ijesztően) elvigyorodva felpattant és dúdolva elindult legújabb csínytevésének helyszínére.

- Maaa?

- Wonderweiss, most nem érek rá.

- Uaaa!

- Később megkérhetek valakit, de most-

- MAAA!!!

- Hyaa, Tousen-san, mi ez az éktelen ordítozás? – lépett be Gin a helyiségbe. Wonderweiss Margera a padlón ült és onnan bámult fel nagy, lila, bizalmatlan szemekkel az új jövevényre. Körülötte sok színes könyv hevert, az egyiket pedig Tousen Kaname felé nyújtotta, aki nem messze ült a fiútól egy kontroll panel előtt.

- Ichimaru… nem ordítozott senki. – felelte Tousen kimérten.

- Pedig én kifejezetten hallo-

- WAAA!!! – szakította félbe Gint Wonderweiss panaszosan, és ismét Tousen felé nyújtotta a könyvet. Aki persze ebből a mozdulatból semmit nem látott, vak lévén.

- Szerintem azt akarja, hogy vedd el tőle a könyvet.

- Oh… - Tousen kinyúlt a vélt irányba, és sikeresen megmarkolta a színes könyvet. Wonderweiss erre nagy, csillogó szemekkel meredt rá várakozóan. Egy perc telt el így, néma csöndben, míg Tousen a könyvet tartotta ugyanolyan helyzetben, Wonderweiss várakozóan nézett fel rá, Gin pedig kicsit messzebbről figyelte a kibontakozó jelenetet.

- WAAA!!! – fakadt ki a fiú, megelégelve a csendet.

- Szerintem azt akarja, hogy olvass fel neki. – javasolta Gin.

- Ez lehetetlen. – felelte Tousen, még mindig a könyvet tartva.

- Ugyan már, miért lenne az? – nézett Gin ártatlannak szánt, de alattomosra sikeredett vigyorral az előtte ülő vak férfira. Az összehúzta szemöldökét, és ingerültségét leplezve visszafordult a kontroll panel felé, ignorálva a piszkálódó shinigamit.

- Majd én olvasok neked, ne? – mondta Gin Wonderweissnak, és egy gyors mozdulattal kikapta Tousen kezéből a színes könyvet és letelepedett Wonderweiss mellé a földre. A fiú még mindig bizalmatlanul nézett a férfira, de azért érdeklődve fordult felé.

- Na, nézzük csak… - nyitotta ki a könyvet Gin, majd a lapokat pörgetve végül megállt egy helyen, megköszörülte a torkát, és elkezdte felolvasni:

- A kis vakond. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, egy külvárosi kertecskében élt egy kis vakond. A neve Kaname-chan volt. Kaname-chan különbözött a többi…

- Ichimaru. - szólt közbe Tousen ingerülten.

- Hm, valami gond van?

- Ezt most találod ki, igaz?

- Ha? Ugyan már, szó szerint ez van ideírva, nézd csak meg… - tartotta Tousen felé a könyvet Gin, majd mikor a másik lemondóan sóhajtva visszafordult a konzol felé, széles vigyorral ismét olvasni kezdett.

- Tehát… Kaname-chan különbözött a többi kis vakondtól. A szokásostól eltérően ő fehér volt, ezért a többi kis vakond nem játszott vele. De Kaname-chan nem volt bánatos, mert hitt abban az egyszerű igazságban, amit még a nagypapája tanított neki; hogy szorgos munkával elérhető minden, így szorgalmasan ásogatta a kertecskében a járatait és közben szorgalmasan pusztította a káros rovarokat, mindezt tette az igazság nevében. Ám egy szép holdsütötte éjszakán, mikor épp egy újabb vakondtúrást próbált csinálni, a kiásott föld visszaömlött a járatba. Kaname-chan dühösen kimászott a pázsitra, és szembetalálta magát egy vicsorgó párduc holdfényben megcsillanó éles fogsorával.

- Ichimaru… - szólt közbe Tousen ismét, fagyos hangon. – Hadd találjam ki, a párduc neve Grimmjow volt?

- Hyaa, Tousen-san, honnan tudtad? Olvastad ezt a könyvet? – nézett fel Gin meglepetten.

- Ah, hagyjuk… - legyintett Tousen, és a homlokát masszírozva ismét a konzol felé fordult, de azért tovább hallgatta Ichimaru történetét. Wonderweiss érdeklődve figyelt.

- A párduc lassan közeledett a szegény kis vakond felé, aki félelemtől remegve képtelen volt elmenekülni. Kaname-chan belátta, nagy hiba volt úgy határozni, hogy csinál még egy vakondtúrást az éjszaka folyamán. Pedig a nagypapája mindig mondta neki, hogy aki telhetetlen, az könnyen pórul jár. Nos, a nagypapájának tényleg igaza volt, és most szegény Kaname-chan tényleg pórul járt, mert telhetetlen volt. A gonosz, fogát csattogtató, Grimmjow névre hallgató albínó párduc pedig, aki a közeli állatkertből szökött meg épp azon az éjszakán, mikor Kaname-chan úgy határozott, hogy mégiscsak csinál még egy túrást a pázsitra, vérszomjasan közeledett. A kis vakond megbabonázva állt, mikor egy suttogó, határozott hangra lett figyelmes. „Használd az erőd!" Kaname-chan hallgatva a bölcs hangra, lapátszerű mancsaival megragadott egy hegyes botot. Mikor a vérszomjas fenevad erős lábaival elrugaszkodva nekitámadt, a kis vakond egy gyors mozdulattal megsebezte a ragadozó bal mellső mancsát. Grimmjow fájdalmasan felüvöltött, majd fülét-farkát behúzva egy kecses mozdulattal átugrott a kertecskét szegélyező kerítésen, és beleveszett a homályba.

- Woaaa!!! – tapsolt örömében Wonderweiss.

- Kaname-chan remegve elejtette a botot. Villámgyorsan elindult a legközelebbi túrás felé, ám hirtelen a föld eltávolodott tőle. A levegőben lebegett. De nem, kis helyezkedéssel egy emberi arccal találta szembe magát. Ijedten kapálózva próbált szabadulni, ám az ember erősen tartotta a nyakánál fogva. „Bátor voltál, kis vakond!" szólt hozzá a szemüveges férfi, és kedvesen megsimogatta Kaname-chan fejét. A kis vakond már nem félt, mert az érintésből megértette, hogy az ember nem akarja bántani, és arra is rájött, hogy az ő hangját hallotta, mikor a gonosz párduc rá akart ugrani. „Csak így tovább, légy máskor is ilyen ügyes!" mondta még az ember, és visszarakta a legközelebbi vakondtúrás mellé Kaname-chant, majd visszasétált a kertecske végében álló nagy házba, ahol kényelmesen elfogyasztotta késői teájának maradékát, mintha mi sem történt volna. Kaname-chan felbuzdulva a kedves bátorításon, gyorsan visszamászott a járatába, és boldogan elindult alvójáratába. Azonban egy bal kanyarnál hirtelen fejjel nekirohant egy kiálló gyökérnek, és elszenderült. Itt a vége, fuss el véle.

- Waaa!!! – Woderweiss fel-alá ugrált örömében, Tousen pedig próbálta a kezdődő migrénjét csillapítani, kevés sikerrel.

- És, mi a… történet tanulsága, Ichimaru? – kérdezte a vak férfi a homlokát masszírozva.

- Hyaa, hogy teával dicsérd a napot, mert a víz elfogyott! – felelte Gin széles vigyorral és elindult kifelé.

- Ennek így semmi értelme. – ráncolta a szemöldökét Tousen, és közben azon gondolkozott, hogy miért is akar egyáltalán Ichimaru bármilyen tettében értelmet keresni.

- Dehogynem! – felelte Gin száz wattos vigyor kíséretében, és kilépett volna az ajtón, ha Wonderweiss nem húzza vissza a nadrágja száránál fogva.

- Mé-éég! – nyögte ki a fiú, és nagy csillogó szemeivel kérlelve nézett Ginre. A férfi arcáról egy másodpercre eltűnt a szokásos mosoly, majd újult erővel felszínre tört, és fejével Tousen felé intve válaszolt.

- A következő mesét majd Kaname-chan olvassa fel neked, ne? – mondta teljesen ártatlan hanghordozással, de önelégült vigyorral az arcán.

- Maaa? – nézett Wonderweiss Tousen felé boldogan, majd Gint elengedve odafutott a vak férfihoz, és felé nyújtotta az egyik könyvet. – Uaaa! – mondta nyomatékosan a fiú, ellentmondást nem tűrő hanghordozással.

- Ichimaru!!! – állt fel Tousen dühösen. Ám addigra Gin már folyosókra járt a helyiségtől, s a halk „bye-bye" visszhangját elnyomta Tousen falrengető ordítása, ami még a békésen teázgató Aizen-samát is arra késztette, hogy felvonja az egyik szemöldökét. Ichimaru Gin pedig közben visszatért királyi lakosztály méretű szobájába, ahol elégedetten hajtotta álomra munkában megfáradt fejét.


End file.
